The Parents Meet
by DameM
Summary: One by one the parents of the inutachi meet in the afterlife.  What, if anything, can they do to help their children win the war against Naraku?


_A/N: Just a little something I've been working on. A meeting between the parents of the inutachi._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_The Parents Meet_

It started with the Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi. After their deaths they watched over their son, or rather in his case, sons, and could do nothing but hope and pray for the best. The elegant lady paced in the room they were given, wanting desperately to reach out to her little boy and tell him he wasn't alone.

Which he wasn't, not really but she doubted Inuyasha would count one cowardly flea demon and an abusive older brother as company. "Your son is beating his brother up again," she said angrily, pointing to the looking glass they had been given to keep their vigil. A picture of a young half demon being thrown against a tree was presently up.

"They're just boys," the former demon lord tried to soothe his beloved, mentally wincing when Sesshoumaru seemingly tried to strangle his little brother with his pelt. "They'll grow out of it," he continued.

"When, the next millennia?" she asked waspishly, ready to strangle someone else she knew.

"Give them a couple of hundred years." The Inutaisho ducked when Izayoi threw something at his head. "Maybe sooner," he tried and only got the second sandal as a reply. One of the downsides to not wearing shoes was that they made handy projectiles.

"You better hope that it's sooner." In a huff, Izayoi turned away, unable to watch her beloved son get hurt anymore.

"Yes, koiishi."

The relationship between the brothers didn't get any better but about the time Izayoi was ready to give up hope, Inuyasha met Kikyo. She watched the developing love carefully, not certain that the miko was the right one for her son. When Inuyasha became pinned to the Goshinboku, she was sure.

"Your son is trapped to a tree. How could he have been foolish enough to let that Onigumo trick him like that?" she demanded of her mate, pointing at the picture. "The supernatural senses he got from you should have warned him."

The dog demon noted that anytime Inuyasha became solely _his_, the boy had done something foolish. "They should have," he agreed.

"I'm going to have a talk with that Kikyo, just see if I don't," Izayoi railed, marching out the door. Her mate didn't want to be that foolish priestess when his mate got a hold of her. Maybe the gods would look kindly on the young woman and reincarnate her quickly.

* * *

The first inkling that the noble couple had that they were meant for something in particular was when a young woman joined them nearly thirty years later. She was sad and meek, bowing lowly to the pair she joined. Izayoi tried to get her to open up but the only thing she ever got out of her was that her name was Atsuko and that she had died giving birth to a baby boy. The nobles watched her stare anxiously at the looking glass as another young boy appeared, this one studying to be a monk. They noted the glove that the child wore on his right hand and had the awful feeling that they weren't going to like what happened next.

The fourth member of their growing party was the boy's father. Looking disoriented and disheveled, the Buddhist priest entered the enlarging room, Atsuko going to him immediately. "Houshi-sama! Tell me Miroku is all right!"

"As well as can be expected, Atsuko-san. I never did thank you for giving him to me, did I?"

Atsuko blushed and tittered when the monk kissed her hand. "Th-that's all right."

The dog demon rolled his eyes at the display, earning a poke in the ribs for his trouble. "Excuse me, good sir, who might you be?"

"A demon!" The monk went searching for sutras put came up empty. His storm-purple eyes closed in resignation as he remembered that the Kazaana had torn everything on him apart.

"Yes, and as we are already in the afterlife, it would be rather pointless to try to purify me. I am the Inutaisho, former Lord of the Western Lands," the taiyoukai stated meaningfully. "This is my mate Lady Izayoi." Izayoi bowed, catching the mischievous twinkle in the other man's eye.

"I am the monk Hayao. You've already met the mother of my son, haven't you?"

"Yes. We too have a cursed son and are hoping someone will break it someday soon."

"The men in my family have been cursed since my father's time by the half demon known as Naraku. He placed the Kazaana in our right palm and if we do not defeat him before it grows too big, we will perish, as I just did moments ago."

"Naraku was once the thief Onigumo before he sold his soul and body to a group of low level demons. Over the years he has consumed a great number, hoping to grow stronger. He wishes for the Shikon no Tama, a magical and cursed jewel that is presently here in the netherworld. Sometime in the future it will be reborn into the body of a priestess but it is our hope that Naraku is vanquished before then."

"I wonder…" Izayoi started, watching the images of an eight year old boy struggling to deal with his father's death.

"My dear?"

"I wonder if the reason we're gathered here is because our sons are meant to help each other. Perhaps Miroku-kun's power will be enough to release Inuyasha from his seal."

"My son is quite gifted," Hayao bragged, smiling winningly at the lady. Atsuko swatted his hand away from her hip where it had wandered.

"Hmm," the warrior demon lord murmured content for the moment to watch how things played out.

* * *

Several years later another lady joined them. She had died of a sickness but she was strong in spirit. Hatsumi was a taijiya and although she glared warily at the demon amongst all the humans, she took a place next to Izayoi and watched fitfully as her two children, a young son and a daughter struggled to become demon slayers. The young woman, her hair a rich chocolate much like her mother's, had eyes filled with a fire that none could deny.

"She is a beautiful young woman," Hayao compliment. "Much like her mother."

"Be quiet, monk," Hatsumi snapped, by this time tired of all his advances. Dead or not she was still a married woman.

"She would make my Miroku a lovely bride."

"Houshi-sama," Atsuko began tentatively. "Perhaps that it's best you don't think of such things. Hatsumi-san has already beaten you bloody twice today. And I did not think you could get hurt once you were dead."

Izayoi snickered under her breath, in full sympathy with Hatsumi. The demon slayer was not the only one to get hit on by the not-so-pure monk. "She might make a lovely mate for Inuyasha, if he ever wakes up. I'm afraid if Sesshoumaru ran into her, it wouldn't end well."

"Sesshoumaru is too busy looking for Tetsusaiga to be of any use, or any trouble for that matter."

"My Sango is a warrior of strength. I'm afraid she would be too smart to fall in love with any one of your sons. And Inuyasha-kun is not much help in this endeavor we think they're going to be on if he stays trapped against that tree."

Everyone looked at the Goshinboku which had grown vines and thick roots around the half dog demon. "Something _must_ be done. Miroku-kun is never going to make it to that village with all of his philandering. And Sango-chan doesn't have the power. Only Kirara knows the secret and she can't speak any Japanese that they can understand." Frustrated, Izayoi sat down abruptly, her eyes wandering to the old well not far from the God Tree. "It's too bad there wasn't some way that we could find a priestess to send to Inuyasha. I'm sure that together, all four could defeat that evil Naraku. His deeds are starting to make me sick." Murmurs of agreement went around the room and as one they studied the old well.

"Hey, I know that well," the dog demon said suddenly. "It's an ancient well that makes the bones of demons disappear if they're thrown into the bottom. It's called the Bone Eater's Well."

"How fitting," Hatsumi said sarcastically. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe we can make it into a portal. It's near a shrine; it could very well be on the grounds of one in the future. Surely a priestess of some power would be able to break Inuyasha's spell."

"And just how do you propose we do that? If you haven't forgotten, we're dead. Any power you or I might have had is gone." It wasn't that Hayao was against such a task, he just didn't think it was possible.

"It's time to make inquiries as to why we are all gathered here. I would have thought that by this time at least my beloved Izayoi would have been reincarnated. She's been here for over a hundred and fifty years." So saying the demon lord left to go in search of someone who had the answers he needed.

When he returned, it was with a grim look on his face. Gold eyes, usually so full of wisdom, were sad. "It is done," he told the others. Brown eyes and stormy violet ones watched him as he sat down. "At a price, of course. A young priestess will fall into the well on her fifteenth birthday and be carried back to the Sengoku Jidai. Unfortunately, her father will have to provide the link to the past. He should be arriving here shortly."

"You mean…" Izayoi started but didn't get to finish as a young man in his thirties entered the room, looking completely confused. Black hair and grey-blue eyes stared back at the assembled company and then at the looking glass that had flashed forward to the twentieth century where his family was crying.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me just where, or rather when, I am? I vaguely remember a car crash and then being brought to some sort of portal. Next thing I recall is being led in here with you all."

"Ah, my good sir. I believe you are here so that your daughter may help our children defeat a great evil in the Feudal Era. Which is when you really are. You see, in order for your daughter to travel back in time, a link had to be made and I'm afraid the gods chose you for that. I dearly wish you did not have to die for this to happen." Ever the general, the Inutaisho rallied his "troops" and explained everything to the modern man.

Daichi Higurashi listened attentively and nodded gravely after everything was said. "I understand. While I hate to be parted from my family, if this Naraku is not stopped, my time will not be. My wife will move into the shrine with the children so that Father can help them. Everything will work out, I'm sure."

"The children will have the guidance my husband can provide in the Feudal Era," Hatsumi said. "And I'm sure your wife will do the same."

"Of course."

* * *

The group sat watching as on her fifteenth birthday Kagome was dragged into the well by the centipede demon. They saw as her side was bit open and the Shikon no Tama emerged once more into the world. The women chuckled when the young miko grabbed onto a now awake Inuyasha and they argued.

The taiyoukai groaned and faced three glaring women when Inuyasha made to swipe Kagome in a half-hearted attempt to secure the jewel for himself. "What? You said he was always grumpy upon waking," the Inutaisho said.

"He could have killed her!" Hatsumi yelled and then couldn't help the laugh that escaped as Lady Kaede began the kotodama spell. "Serves him right!"

"Oh, dear," Daichi said. "The poor boy's going to get it now. Kagome has a temper on her and I'm afraid she's going to misuse it often."

"I'm sure he's going to earn it, at least in the beginning," Izayoi said sadly. "All those manners I drilled into him, wasted."

* * *

They watched as the jewel shattered, as Sesshoumaru came looking for the Tetsusaiga. They saw the kitsune's parents die and Shippou joined Inuyasha in the quest. Although his parents never joined the group in the room, they saw when the kit's father saved Kagome from sure death. Perhaps that had earned him instant reincarnation. They saw Miroku become the second stray to be picked up and laughed at that misadventure. When it became Sango's turn to join the odd group, the taiyoukai became worried. Naraku had scented change and was going to do anything and everything in his power to win.

"Hatsumi-san, you may not want to watch this next part," he said, his eyes a clouded gold. He knew exactly what Naraku was planning, for he would have done something similar, although not in the same way.

"I can handle it," she said, and regretted her words instantly when Kohaku became the first victim of the malicious hanyou. "Haku. My babies…" Izayoi and Atsuko gathered around her, trying to comfort the distraught woman as they waited for her husband to join them.

The strong and resilient slayer did so, looking directly at the action in the looking glass before going to his wife. "Do not worry, Hatsumi. Everything will turn out for the best."

"He didn't mean it," Hatsumi said, her eyes pleading with him to understand. "Naraku possessed him." Haku had always had a great many expectations of their son.

"Yes, I see that."

"Good, it is rather unfortunate that you are here. We were hoping that you could provide our children with guidance during their quest. I suppose we will have to rely on that old miko." Demon lord gazed at the slayers' village headman, letting him assess him. The Inutaisho nodded, satisfied with what he found. Turning, the ensemble watched Sango crawl out of her grave, become trapped by Naraku and eventually join Inuyasha and the others.

That's when things got interesting.

* * *

When there were battles, the men gathered around the looking glass cheering their children on. They sipped on sake and snacked on whatever was brought to them. Izayoi didn't understand how they could be eating and drinking. Being dead meant they didn't need food and water. Nonetheless that's what they did. After every fight they would huddle together and analyze what had happened and discussed how their children could have done things better.

Izayoi and the other women merely shook their heads and waited until there would be moments of affection between their children and moved the men out of the way when it looked like that there was going to be a "moment" between either Inuyasha and Kagome or Miroku and Sango. Anytime one of the men made to make a comment, they were unceremoniously hushed by one of the women.

And when the inevitable happened, the mothers all turned equally irate glares on the men. "I'm afraid, my dear, that you really can't blame us. We had no part in how they learned to treat a lady." The Inutaisho often repeated the phrase, not that it did any good. Apparently just sharing the boys' gender was enough to get them blamed.

"At least, Lady Izayoi, the girls know how to set them straight, even if they don't retain the lesson very long," Hatsumi said, watching as Sango brained Miroku with Hiraikotsu. "Atsuko-san, I'm starting to think your son enjoys being hit over the head."

"I as well, Hatsumi-san."

"I am thankful Higurashi-san is there to give Inuyasha some advice. Perhaps she can get him to eat something besides ramen. What is the attraction?"

"It's a dog demon thing, my dear. He can taste the subtle flavors that are in it whereas the humans can't. Genius invention. I hope Sesshoumaru invests in it in the future."

"With Inuyasha as the number one fan, he'll make a killing."

"That's my boy," the taiyoukai grinned, showing his fangs.

"Men," Izayoi said disparagingly and went back to watching the screen.

* * *

The afterlife went on in much the same vein for the duration of the Quest. The parents became good friends and hung tight to each other's hands during the final battle. No one dared move as their children entered Naraku's body and luckily for them, breathing was not necessary. Still, they waited with bated breath and silently prayed that everything would work out. Several times they despaired but in the end, Kagome and the others persevered.

Tears streaked down the women's faces when Inuyasha and Kagome were separated for three long years and again when they were reunited. They cooed over the babies born before and after, while the men clapped each other on the back.

Just as they were getting ready to watch their children enjoy a happily ever after, an attendant of the afterlife knocked on the door. The Inutaisho rose and listened to the message, before turning back to the others. "It seems, my friends that our time for reincarnation is here. It has been an honor and a privilege to have met you and I hope we meet again in our next lives. Izayoi, my dear, come give me a kiss goodbye."

Farewells were conducted as they made their way down a long corridor and stood in front of a portal that would lead their souls into new lives. Their purpose in their old lives had been to bring heroes into the world and their purpose in the afterlife had been to bring them together as a group to save the world. Now they would go on to find a new purpose in a new life.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Besides Izayoi and the Inutaisho, I had to make up the names of the other parents. Here's what they mean.

_**Atsuko**__- warm child_

_**Hatsumi**__- beginning of beauty_

_**Daichi**__- great wisdom_

_**Hayao**__- fast man (bet you can't guess why I chose that one)_

_**Haku**__- this is actually a Hawaiian name that means lord, master, or overseer. Fitting since he was the village headman. I used it as a play on Kohaku's name since __**ko**__ means little in Japanese (hence koinu, koneko)._


End file.
